The Strength from Within
by Mallory M. Smith
Summary: What is it that ObiWan Kenobi actually did all those years he spent on Tatooine? Rated such for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: lonliness of the desert world

Chapter 1: Loneliness of the Desert World.

The scenery remained the same on Tatooine. The landscape; Dunes of sand as far as the eye could see with the occasional, simple dwelling and the people, generally hostile and involved with their own business or profession or habit.

Such an environment was radically different to that of Coruscant. Obi-Wan Kenobi was turning over in his mind just those very thoughts. It had been five years since he had taken residence in the outer rim. Five years since the fall of the Jedi, and the rise of the Empire. The memories stirred in him, and made him uneasy; Sad. And each time a flash from the events would break the barrier of his meditation he would force himself to recite the code to which his entire existence was based around.

"There is no emotion; there is peace…." He slowly repeated as if the words were the only security he had in the whole universe. The middle-aged Jedi stood in the middle of his humble dwelling blankly staring at the beige walls trying to clear his thoughts, and more importantly his doubts. Finally Obi-Wan decided that the seclusion of his home was becoming too much for him, and the thought of venturing to the city of Mos Eisley, with the excuse for some small insignificant supplies, and the intention of mingling intrigued him.

Obi-Wan dressed quickly, and drew his cloak around himself as he glanced up into the mirror. His eyes locked with his reflection and he sighed unhappily with the realization that he was aging. Within his hair and beard was an entanglement of silver wires, which he hadn't known long.

"What have I done with my life? " He found himself asking aloud. Quickly his mind answered the question with a thousand memories of his past. At the academy, on missions, protecting people, and what he believed in…was it all a waste?

The Universe now held only two Jedi masters, and _they_ were even thought to have been killed as well. There were no missions to go on, and no people to protect, and the democracy that he had so firmly trusted in was crumbling under the weight of the Empire.

_All my life is, is in the past. _ He thought. _What is to be held in my future?_

Obi-Wan clipped his light saber to his belt and made sure it was hidden by his cloak as he mounted his speeder and shot off towards the city. Night was falling, and the sand people would be making their rounds soon enough. It was definitely a priority to make it to Mos Eisley before the binary sunset turned to dusk.

Once Obi-Wan reached the city he parked his speeder outside a nightclub of sorts and shuffled in with his hood over his head trying to not draw much attention to himself. Species of all sorts were mingling inside the busy club. Singing, dancing, drinking, flirting, bargaining, dealing. So much irresponsibility in one place, Obi-Wan turned his head to the floor disgusted with himself, and yet the high from the sin kept him.

He sat at the far end of the bar, away from the other people simply observing the surroundings. He swiveled around on the bar stool and watched those on the dance floor with envious curiosity. The rhythm had always interested him, how the bodies of others were in sync with the music perfectly. A hand in front of him slapped the counter with impatient force.

"What can I get for you?" A large orange creature with a long snout barked as Obi-Wan spun around in his chair, open mouthed with surprise.

"Well?"  
"Oh…Umm… I umm" Obi-Wan sputtered a moment. "I…I think Im good right now. I'll order a little later." He passed a small smile from under his hood at the creature that snorted and turned to the other side of the bar.

Obi-Wan turned his attention back to the dance floor with particular interest in one woman. She was by no means gorgeous or wealthy. She was short, stocky, and muscular with raven hair that flowed down past her hips. Her attire was plain, and a little dirty. However, it seemed to Obi-Wan that though she appeared not to be in the happiest of circumstances, she was indeed content with her life.

And then for a brief moment the two locked in gaze. Obi-Wan felt his face grow hot and suddenly found certain interest in twiddling his thumbs. The woman smiled and continued to dance in step until the end of the song. Obi-Wan glanced up under the hood to catch another glimpse of his new infatuation, and choked on his breath when he saw her coming towards him.

He quickly turned to the bar clearing his throat.

"I'll have that drink now please bar tender!" He peeped from under his hood  
The creature complied slamming a shot of neon pink liquid down in front of Obi-Wan who stared for but a second before sucking the whole thing down. He coughed below the bar trying to avoid the embarrassment, and blushed as he met a giggling face as he straightened his posture.

"Not used to such hard liquor I see." The woman from the dance floor laughed lightly patting him on the back.

"Is it that obvious?" Obi-Wan coughed again straining to catch his breath.

The dancer took the stool next to him smiling. He studied her face a moment, and it was still clear to him that she was quite plain. She had a small nose, joyful eyes, and a small, thin mouth. Nothing extraordinary, and yet, she intrigued him.

"I've never seen you here before." She started, ordering a drink for herself. "What's your name? And what brings you to a hell-hole like Tatooine?"

Obi-Wan lowered his hood finally feeling somewhat comfortable with his surroundings and propped his head upon his hand.

"My name is O-…Ben Kenobi. I've been living here on Tatooine for quite sometime, but I do confess, I don't get out much."

"So you live here? In Mos Eisley?"

"No. I live out in the desert. I like my privacy."

"Ah…" She concluded stirring her drink in thought of something else to say.

Obi-Wan stared at her profile a moment searching for more conversation as well.

"What is your name might I ask?" He smiled at her.

"Oh yeah, Im sorry how rude of me. Im Naita Tiu." She nodded taking a sip of her drink. Obi-Wan continued to study Naita and spotted a scar trailing from her wrist up into the hiding of her sleeve but before he could say anything else she spoke with panic in her voice.

"Oh no, what time is it!" She demanded in a fearful tone.

"Its almost half past midnight." He answered calmly with concern. "Why?"

Naita rose from her seat, moving towards the door.

"Im sorry Ben. I have to go." She waved slightly to him moving quicker. He got off the stool and followed after her outside.

"But…I was just…we were talking…" He started still grasping her abruptness in leaving.

"I know. Im sorry…we can talk again. I dance here every night!" She yelled back at him with a smile as she started into a dead run across the street.

Obi-Wan stood dumb founded a moment, and then made his way to his speeder riding back to his home in the desert, totally in awe of her mystery.


	2. Chapter 2 : The mysterious Woman

Chapter 2: The Mysterious Woman

Obi-Wan could not resist the temptation to return to the tavern the next night, and the next night, and the one following that. He made a habit to be there each night for almost nearing 6 months and had learned much about Naita.

She was the slave of an irritable Kubaz by the name of Ginfor, and had been her entire life. She had absolutely no memory of her mother, father, or any family for that matter.

Obi-Wan enjoyed conversation with her, and would spend more than 4 or 5 hours a night at the club just chatting about their lives. Obi-Wan would tell her about where he had been and all the creatures he had seen from planets far across the galaxy, and she was absolutely mesmerized by it. She herself, had never left Tatooine, and the fact that there were other worlds out there amazed her. The bar tender, Slaif, could always count on seeing them together and it brought a small smile to his cold face.

One night Obi-Wan came to the club and looked for Naita, but she was nowhere to be found. He asked some of the other regulars, and slaves if they knew where she had gone but none of them seemed to have a recollection. Finally Obi-Wan sat at the bar and patiently waited.

It was almost closing time, and Obi-Wan left his pay for Slaif on the counter and began to exit when Naita stumbled through the door.

She had been badly beaten. Bruises were all over her body, and were black to her core. There was a small cut above her right eye that she kept shut. She was choking from crying and trying desperately to catch her breath. Obi-Wan didn't waste a second and paced over to her and held her close to his chest.

"Naita, what happened?" He demanded, trying to control his anger.

"Oh…Ben…." She groaned her breath becoming slow against his chest. Obi-Wan stood back a moment and looked at the woman. She had passed out from exhaustion, or fear, or both. He glanced back at Slaif who was shaking his head with disappointment.

"Has this ever happened before?" He asked the tender quietly.

"A few times." Slaif answered, not looking up from wiping the bar clean. "They say Ginfor is violent when he's angered and Naita has been known for not following the rules. Usually she stays here in the back a few days until she's healed enough to work again."

The large creature sighed and began to make his way to the back, scratching his snout with slight irritation at the situation.

"Slaif…" Obi-Wan called, and the orange mass turned. "There wont be any need for that. I'll take the liberty of caring for her until she's back on her feet." He called behind his shoulder. The bar tender shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to me either way kid. Just make sure she's back in a few days or Ginfor is gonna have the planet crawling with hit men to find her."

"Why would he be so…possessive of one slave?" Obi-Wan asked with a confused look.

"That's just Ginfor for you. He's one of Jabba's right hand men, and people with that kind of power don't want _anything_ out of line. You see what I'm saying?"

Obi-Wan nodded and headed out the door to his speeder looking down at Naita with such sympathy. It broke his heart that anyone could treat any thing living this way.

Once they had arrived at his dwelling Obi-Wan laid Naita on his bed and went to change his clothes and prepare some disinfectant to clean her cuts. Slowly and respectively he peeled back the linen of her clothes that clung to her skin with blood and sweat. Gently he swabbed at each wound with ease cleaning the dried blood away and treating each one to a fresh gauze and bandage.

Her fingers were short and callused from all the work she had done throughout her life. Each part of her body was strong, each muscle defined. Obi-Wan admired such strength to take such a beating and he smiled a small bit as he continued to dress her wounds. He swabbed at the cut above her eye and she flinched opening them half way.

"Hmm… Ben?" She groaned groggily holding her head. "My head…feels so heavy."

He smiled down at her as he more or less forced her to lie back down trying to quiet her. "Shhh Naita. You need to rest now." He urged to her softly. "Lay your head back down…that's a good girl."

She eased back against the pillow shaking slightly, but smiling up at him as he continued to clean her up. Her eyes shut, and she sighed heavily.

"Im sorry." She said in a low tone.

Obi-Wan was taken aback by the statement and in a shocked voice asked: "Why, whatever for Naita?"

"For imposing on you like this."

He smiled some, brushing her hair back and pulling the cover up to her chin. "You're not imposing at all. I volunteered to take care of you until you were well again. But now, I want you to sleep." She nodded and relaxed against the pillow drifting into a deep state of unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3 : Peaceful Realization

Chapter 3: Peaceful Realization

The next morning Naita awoke startled not recognizing her surroundings right away. Her neck and shoulders were sore from not moving the entire night and she sat straight up in bed cursing at herself for it. She looked down and realized that all of her cuts had been treated and that she was had been stripped down to her undergarments.

Naita looked around the room for her clothes blushing and then set eyes on a fresh cream-colored tunic and matching pants folded over the end of the bed. She crawled to the end of the bed feeling each muscle ache as she moved and began getting dressed. The earthen floor was cool to her feet and she sighed at the simple pleasure of it as she tied the sash tightly around her waist. Her dark hair flowed wildly in her face and she growled as she desperately tried to pull it behind her ears. She then turned as she heard a laugh from the doorway.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." Obi-Wan chuckled leaning against the post.

"How long have you been standing there?" Naita asked blushing at herself.

"Just a moment. I thought I'd ask you if you felt up for some breakfast." He said casually with a small smile. Naita returned the gesture and nodded following him into the next room.

Naita sat hunched over in the chair with her feet folded quietly staring at the bread and fruit on the table with an absent mind. Obi-Wan sat opposite of her also ignoring his food, simply looking over the pattern of her injuries. They sat in silent for a moment before Obi-Wan asked, "What happened?"

She glanced over at her cup of water and took a drink of it hesitant to answer him. They had known each other for a few months, but she didn't want to cause any sort of trouble between her master and her friend. Ginfor was very powerful and well known on this side of Tatooine.

"Ben, I don't want you to protect me. I got into trouble with my master, and this is the punishment for my actions. " She set her cup back on the table feeling his eyes on her but didn't look up to meet them. Obi-Wan reached across the table and hooked a finger under her chin to stare her in the eye.

"If you are to say you deserve this," He brushed his thumb gently against the cut above her eye. "Then you are mistaken. Nobody, absolutely _nobody_ deserves treatment like this." He concluded sitting back in his chair breaking his bread and taking a bite of it.

"Why did you offer to care for me?" Naita asked quietly still staring up at him, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "Even Slaif, has just let me stay at the night club…but he's never taken care of me like you have. Why would you do that?"

Obi-Wan shrugged slightly tilting his head up as if the answer were more than obvious.

"Because," He started "You and I are friends, and I wanted to make sure that you were well cared for. And of course you know what they say, if you want something done right you might as well do it yourself. So, here we are hmm?" He smiled up from his cup and took another bite of bread.

"Oh, and I know the meal isn't much but it fills you up and makes you strong."

Naita smiled up at him taking a piece of fruit nodding in affirmation. She was truly grateful that he had volunteered to take care of her. This action proved all her theories that men were power-hungry creatures alive in the universe to please themselves to be untrue and a side of her felt relieved for that.

In her thirty-six years of being, no one had ever shown such compassion towards her as this man she had known for only a few months. She had tried to make the best of her life by being optimistic, and getting away to the tavern every night had made a worlds difference on her outlook. When she was there mingling and dancing with all the other species, she felt more than a slave. She felt like she was somebody. Like she was free.

Of course her Master, Ginfor had always disapproved of his slaves having other activities in the night but did little to prevent it. And thus, Naita kept her one small pleasure in life.

After the meal, Naita helped Obi-Wan clean the kitchen as best as she could. She had a small limp in her walk and Obi-Wan insisted that she sit down and let him take care of it, but she would have none of it.

"If I'm to stay here a few days, I should help out with the work. Its only fair." She argued with him. Finally Obi-Wan picked the woman up and took her into the bedroom setting her on the bed.

"If I can't take care of you, how are you supposed to heal?" He told her with his arms folded. "We would be at square one again if you were to take a nasty fall Naita." He reasoned. "Just stay off of your feet and let your body recuperate hm?" He then sat in a chair across from the bed and shut his eyes taking a deep breath through his nose and exhaling a moment later out his mouth.

Naita stared at him with interest, almost afraid to speak for a moment.

"Ben," She whispered. "What're you doing?"

"Trying to meditate. Let the force flow through me." He answered in a monotone voice and went back to his breathing pattern. Naita crept out of the bed as slowly and quietly as she could and sat on the floor in front of Obi-Wan trying to see if anything else was happening. Her child-like curiosity took over her actions at that moment and she drew her index finger up to poke him in the nose nearly dying of surprise when his hand came up to snatch hers and his eyes shot open. Obi-Wan laughed at her expression a moment pulling her hair out of her face.

"Ben…what is the _force_?" She asked propping an elbow on his lap with attentive ears.

Obi-Wan twirled a lock of her raven hair around his finger as he pondered a way to answer so that she would understand. "The force is the energy between all living things. It holds us all together." Naita nodded her head silently trying to process this.

"Do you mean, like the stuff that keeps us alive?" she furrowed her brow at him in question. Obi-Wan nodded at her thought. "More or less."

"What is it that you do all day? Meditate and let the force flow through you, then come to the club at night?"

"Oh no." He said leaning back in the seat some. "I do the work that is needed around here as well. The cooking, washing the clothes, if something gets broken, I fix it. " He continued to play with her hair absent mindedly as she laid her head in his lap sighing some.

"Wish I had such a non-demanding life style. There are always things to be doing where I live. People to serve, things to clean. Never a moments rest until after night fall." Naita sighed enviously.

Naita then stood up with Obi-Wan behind her and began to make her way back towards the bed limping slightly. Her ankle was swollen and she winced every time the slightest amount of pressure was put on it. She stepped to the side at just the wrong angle, and fell back onto Obi-Wan who just looked at her with a smile.

"You've got to be more careful Naita. " He picked her up once more and set her back on the bed, this time sitting beside her. " I wouldn't want you to further injure yourself." She lay back down with her head in his lap again and sighed peacefully.

"You're so nice to me Ben, and I don't deserve it. I'm just a slave you know."

"That isn't true." He corrected her. "You're a person, just like anyone else. No one deserves to be kept and made to do things against their will. Maybe one of these days, the universe will realize that, that isn't fair." Obi-Wan looked down and chuckled slightly at her; She had fallen asleep in his lap. It was the middle of the day, and there wasn't much else to do, so Obi-Wan shrugged and sighed settling beside her in the bed and drifted off to sleep as well.


	4. Chapter 4: Trials of Separation

Chapter 4: Trials of Separation

A week passed and Naita was feeling much better. Most of her bruises had vanished and her cuts had faded. The night of the seventh day Obi-Wan took her back to the nightclub where they could say their goodbyes and Naita could go back to Ginfor's.

Obi-Wan sat his speeder down around the back of the building and watched Naita get off and circle around him.

"Are you coming inside?"

He shook his head but smiled up at her. "I think I should be getting back soon."

"Oh Ben, please. The suns haven't even set yet. Just one drink, I promise." She insisted grabbing his hand with a playful pull.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and gave in, letting her lead him in by the hand. The club was packed, even busier than usual. Naita examined the situation and turned back to Obi-Wan with a reluctant expression. It seemed to her that trying to speak, and have a good time over this crowd would be nothing but a hassle.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan tilted his head slightly to the side

"Lets go somewhere else. There are too many people here." Naita insisted leading him away from the front door. Obi-Wan was getting quite annoyed with being pulled around like a small child, but didn't complain as they went to the other side of the building. She took him down an ally in the back door of the club.

There was a small storeroom with boxes and crates scattered about everywhere, and in the far corner was a small cot.

"Is this where you've stayed before?" Obi-Wan pressed his free hand against a near crate and Naita nodded slowly.  
"I like it back here. Its quiet." She justified to him, taking a seat on the cot leaning against the wall. Her eyes closed and she released a deep sigh with the simple pleasure of the cool stone against her back. The past week had been the best one of her entire life. There was no comparison. She had been so happy ever since she had summoned the courage to talk to him that first night. He was kindhearted, pure, and everything she could ever want.

Naita opened her eyes and looked up at him reading one of the crates. He had an attractive profile. She particularly admired his facial features above all. He had a strong chin, and beautiful cerulean eyes she would stare into absent-mindedly. She sighed again leaning her head back against the wall as a reality check hit her hard.

_I'm a slave._ She thought. _ Ben could never have a relationship with me even if we wanted to. It would be impossible. _

Obi-Wan leaned against one of the crates trying to gather his thoughts. He had sensed in Naita, that she had feelings of love for him. He rubbed his temple and turned away from where she was sitting. There were two sides to his feelings on this issue. The first side was flattered and wanted to free her from Ginfor whereas the other side felt ashamed he had even come to Mos Eisley and met her.

_There is no emotion; there is peace_. He felt himself start to repeat within his mind. And then he stopped and opened his eyes wide at a realization. He didn't _want_ her to go. She had been the only reason that he had continued to come to the bar and the very thought of her plagued him. He had succumbed to love, and there was no way to change it. NO. It went against the code. It was wrong. He couldn't fall in love with this woman. Every shred of principal he ever had diminished!

"It's getting late." Obi-Wan sighed with impatience, looking at the door nervously. He needed to leave before he made the biggest mistake of his life. It was so tempting. Just to touch her, and run his hands through her hair. Her existence choked him with lust.

"But, we just got here" Naita objected rising from her seat. Obi-Wan pushed past her for the door.

"No Naita. I really have to go now. " He stated firmly, his hand resting on the latch. Naita felt her voice tighten and her eyes swell with tears as his cold mono-toned voice pierced through her.

"Ben wait!" She grabbed the middle-aged man and spun him round against the wall. It all happened so quickly all Obi-Wan could think of was how strong she was for a woman. Her dark eyes bore up into his, tears staining her cheeks as she summoned the will to speak.

"I've never met anyone like you before Ben. You've been so kind to me, these past months even though Im clearly not on your level of human. And…Even though this maybe out of line totally but I cant help it. I can't control my feelings anymore!" The woman stood on her toes and locked her lips into Obi-Wan's. He thought that she was going to slap him hard across the face for being so cold, for which he couldn't blame her, but this was definitely surprising.

The heat from their bodies rose up and consumed him, and all he could do was wrap his arms around her. He cradled her small skull in his hands feeling her satin hair entangle in between his fingers. She was so perfect. She was the epitome of anything good in being. They broke a moment to breathe.

"Oh Ben…" She whispered, still recovering from the intensity, and the shock that he hadn't told her no. That he hadn't turned away from her.

"I have to go now Naita." He whispered back. "And you have to too, before they start looking for you. We both know, that there will be a far more severe punishment if they think you've attempted to run away." Naita nodded, holding back more tears. She broke away from his grasp, and with no more words being said, walked into the bar and out the main entrance.


	5. Chapter 5 : Insanity

Chapter 5: Insanity

He paced the floor until he thought a recognizable ditch could be seen. Her face was burned into his mind. The way she had looked up at him with her dark eyes, confessing her feelings like she was dirt to have felt such. It had broken his heart. And then, she kissed him. She went out on a limb and defied every rank of caste doing what she did. And then, he rejected her. He ran away as fast as he could and didn't look back.

Obi-Wan looked in his mirror again disappointed and disgusted with himself. He felt so torn because at the same time that he loved Naita, he dishonored the code. Nothing seemed to be fair or make sense anymore. Nothing except for her of course.

Three days had passed since that night and Obi-Wan could not summon the courage or trust in himself to go back though he so wanted to. He kept dressing, and undressing as he battled himself in making a decision. Obi-Wan sat down with his head in his hands and his own question came back to his mind.

What have I done with my life? All of it is in the past… 

That's when he knew. He had to go after her. He had to make a decision for once in his life on his own following _his_ heart. There wasn't a moment to be wasted. Quickly pulling on his boots, Obi-Wan jetted out the door and started back to Mos Eisley as fast as his speeder could take them. The sandy air whipped through his graying hair, and he smiled feeling apart of it.

It seemed to take forever to travel the journey to the city. Even though Obi-Wan had taken the path many times in the past few months he could have sworn this particular night it took longer. Once he arrived at the nightclub he parked the speeder and jetted around to the entrance side bursting through the door. His head frantically jotted from side to side looking for Naita. Then, there she was. Sitting at the far corner of the bar discussing something with Slaif. Obi-Wan felt himself stare at her with certain sympathy as she buried her head in her arms on the bar. He could feel that she was hurting so badly and he cursed his own actions.

Finally Obi-Wan summoned the courage to approach her and turned around the corner of the bar placing a hand on her shoulder. Slaif glared at him from the other side but said nothing. Naita looked up at him and gasped with weepy eyes totally in shock of his presence.

"Naita, I need to talk to you." He said with slight desperation  
"About what Ben? Come back to make me feel more foolish?" She shot back with a malicious tone of resentment.

"Look, Im sorry I was wrong…I was just. I was…" He trailed off at the word 'afraid'.

"You were what?"

"I don't know. I was…I mean…I've never had feelings like this for anyone before." He kept his eyes on the floor as he admitted all of this. Naita's face softened and she smiled at him taking his hand.  
"I know exactly what you mean."

The two went outside to Obi-Wan's speeder both laughing and feeling lighter than air. Obi-Wan couldn't keep his hands off Naita. He wanted to touch her hair and her face and her hands and her waist. He kissed her cheeks gently on both sides holding her tightly for a few moments. For the longest time the two of them just stood in each other's arms enjoying the chemicals between them. It was almost totally dark out and Naita knew she had to say something.

"Ben, it's getting late." She whispered with disappointment in her voice.  
Obi-Wan looked at the sand then up into her dark eyes. He couldn't bear to be away from her for another night. The past three days were a hell he couldn't endure a second time.

"Come with me." He murmured in her ear. "Back to my home." Naita drank in his words shutting her eyes. She felt so loved and safe. She didn't want to leave him. He would protect her if they came for her, and where he lived was so remote Ginfor's men may never locate her. They would only look so long before they would give up. She was only a slave after all. Naita turned all this over in her mind trying to keep her primal instincts from clouding her judgment.

Obi-Wan's hands cradled her face and his azure eyes stared at her with adoration as she nodded her head in affirmation. This time, the ride home wasn't very long at all.


	6. Chapter 6 : The Chemicals Between us

Chapter 6: The Chemicals Between Us.

Unified thoughts were the only things that existed in the dusk. Every movement was something poetic. The eye would weep and the mouth would gape at such simple beauty that the galaxy lacked. And for a split second everything in existence was at peace. Every hate was at rest and the joint of two souls commenced.

The warm air whistled through the bedroom window of Obi-Wan's home as he and Naita laid atop the bed inches from each other. The darkness intensified the mood and the only thing that could be heard was the rapid exhalation of each other's breath.

Naita's small, callused hands rested upon his belt, slowly undoing it with nervous tension flowing through her fingers. Obi-Wan smiled at her, pulling his tunic off placing it over the back of a nearby chair. A blush crossed her face as she stared at his well-defined torso. She approached him with caution wrapping her arms around his neck and staring up into his eyes totally captured by him. They swayed for a moment listening to the wind, before Obi-Wan bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Her scent was intoxicating. Her kiss was mesmerizing. Obi-Wan's desire began to grown and overpower his composure. Her body pressing against his own was torture in itself. His hands trailed over the curve of her hips up over her breasts and on her shoulders. Naita shivered nervously as he explored her body, trying to hide her excitement.

"Ben…" She suddenly spoke with a worried tone.

"Hmm?"

"What if something happens and we're pulled apart? I don't know what I'll do without you." She sighed with a wide-eyed expression.

Obi-Wan interlaced their fingers giving her the most reassuring look possible.

"Even if we _were_ pulled apart physically, we would always be together. There is a bond between us that cannot be severed by other people. Even in death, my darling we will always be together. " He kissed her forehead and she smiled up at him.

"I love you Ben." She whispered.

"Call me by my real name."

"What's that?"

"Obi-Wan"

Naita smiled letting the name roll off her tongue. He grinned as she said it bending over her speaking with great ardor.

"What do you suppose we do now dear?"

"I…I…" She stuttered, her face growing hot.

Obi-Wan leaned over her and engulfed her with a hot passionate kiss filling her with the lust of concupiscence. And as he pulled away, the flame danced on her lips as she attempted to pull him down for another. Obi-Wan laughed lowly with a sense of pride that he could make her want him so.

"Don't be mean to me Obi-Wan." She tittered, her knee brushing his crotch. Naita's face curved into a wicked smile as she watched his confident expression turn to a blush.

"Two can play that game Naita." He said, his hands gliding down over her naval. Her hands shot down and grabbed his and she giggled enjoying their little game. Finally she pulled him down into another kiss and her body convinced his of another game.

The heat rose in her stomach, and she shook with eagerness feeling the weight of his body. And then he lasciviously grabbed her hips looking for consent. Naita smiled up at him with a nod, and the two of them ceased to exist. Instead, they were now one being with a completed bond.

The next weeks that followed were the best in Obi-Wan's life. He felt so…whole. Every day they would spend doing whatever chores needed to be done, and laughing telling each other stories of their lives. Obi-Wan tried his best to not have so many prurient thoughts about Naita, yet still found himself seducing her in their bed almost each night, to which she didn't argue. She always left him thirsty with a carnal desire.

One evening as they were eating their meal, Obi-Wan could not help but notice the amount of food she was eating and how she wouldn't look up at him. He could feel that something was uneasy with her and gave her a concerned look.

"Is something wrong Naita?" Obi-Wan said.

"No. Im…fine." She answered shakily

"You haven't looked at me all night Naita, and you've been eating to avoid conversation. Please tell me what's wrong." He urged touching her hand. The light caught the tearstains on her cheeks and Obi-Wan got up immediately kneeling at her side.

He could read her feeling and expression flawlessly and smiled when he came to the conclusion of what was bothering her.

"You want to get married, don't you?" Obi-Wan said quietly, kissing her knuckles. She blinked down at him in surprise. It was almost like he had read her mind. But Naita slowly nodded holding her breath as to how he would respond.

"Well, I think that's a wonderful idea. Naita, will you marry me? "

Such a feeling cannot be described when a man asks a woman to marry him. It is as if no other two people exist, because they are each other's world. She feels wanted, and complete. She feels that this binding means something and that she is secure to him. Naita was consumed with joy and squealed tackling Obi-Wan to the floor.

"Oh yes of course I will! Of course I will!"


End file.
